Betrayal
by Gambit Gal
Summary: Gambit has been turned into a killer. Who are the ex-thief's victims? *FINISHED*
1. Chapter 1

Betrayal  
  
*************************************************************  
Disclaimer: I do not own the x-men, marvel does.  
  
Intercom   
#Telepathy#  
'Thoughts'  
*************************************************************  
The young man, 27 or so, stood at the street corner, taking a puff of smoke on his cigarette every so often.  
  
It was dark out and cold. Snowflakes start to fall one at a time. The street was not a very welcoming sight. The building behind the man looked like it was about to fall any minute.  
  
The young man was waiting for someone to be here for a reason, he was here to...  
  
"Remy, nice ta see ya again."  
  
Remy turned around and saw the man that he was waiting for, Wolverine. He looked so pathetic, like he didn't want to live anymore.  
  
"Mon ami, I came to take back home, to de mansion."  
  
"HA! HA! HA! Cajun why did you come all the way over to Canada to take me home? I thought you would come all this way to kill me for what I had done to her."  
  
"I should be, be when I t'ink bout it its really Sinister dat I should be trying to kill."  
*************************************************************  
2 DAYS AGO  
*************************************************************  
"Rogue, Chere, where have you been all day? Gambit be worried bout you!"  
  
"Ah Have no time ta explain, Cajun. Ah am trying ta find Logan cause he is supposed to be helpin' me with my fightin, incase our powers have been deactivated."  
  
"But chere, what about our date tonight!?!"  
  
"That was tonight? Oh ah am so sorry Remy. Can ah take a..."  
  
"Raincheck?"  
  
"Ya."  
  
"Chere, dis be da 5th time you been takin rainchecks on poor ol' Remy."  
  
"Ah'm sorry Remy but..."  
  
Rogue yer 10 minutes late fer practice. Get down to the Danger Room right now!!!  
  
"Dat be de Intercom. You better get goin."  
  
"o.k remy."  
  
************************************************************************  
Danger Room  
************************************************************************  
  
"Yer doin fine Rogue except fer one thing."  
  
"What that?"  
  
"Can you NOT use yer super strength?" Logan is splattered against the wall on the other side of the danger because when Logan and Rogue were fighting, Rogue accidentally used her powers.  
  
"Sorry bout that, Sugah, but ah have a hard time controllin mah powers."  
  
"Its alright darlin' but how about we practice controllin those powers o yers and cancel the rest of trainin?"  
  
"No Logan cause it is just a waste of time."  
  
"Rogue." Rogue looked around the room thinking why shouldn't she practice, sure Xavier couldn't help her but maybe, just maybe Logan can. Rogue looked up at Wolverine's stern look and thought that if she learnt how to control her powers, she could finally be able to touch her boyfriend, Gambit.  
  
"Alright."  
  
************************************************************************  
GAMBIT'S ROOM  
************************************************************************  
  
'What's de matter wit you Gambit. Rogue be one hot chere and you be one hopelessly in love t'ieve.' Gambit sat on his bed thinking about his relationship with Rogue.  
  
'You know what Gambit will do someting nice for her. I'll get a Limo, flowers and a diamond ring. So what if we can't touch, long as we love each other noting can stop us from marrying.' Gambit smiled wickedly and left his room to get the supplies he mentioned.  
  
************************************************************************  
DANGER ROOM  
************************************************************************  
  
"Kay lets try this again darlin. Concentrate on yer powers.........now think about losin yer powers...... and..." Logan put his hand on Rogues cheek as she concentrated, but he ended up being absorbed again.  
  
"Its hopeless Logan!!! Ah'll never learn how to control mah powers." Rogue turned around, back facing Logan, and allowed a single tear escape from her eyes.  
  
"Don't say that Darlin. You will learn how to control yer powers, just as long as you don't give up."  
  
"Its harder than it looks Logan"  
  
"I'm sure it is darlin but you just can't give up. I... I KNOW HOW TO HELP YOU!!!"  
  
"What?!" Rogue whipped her head around and stared at Logan, her sorrow filed face gone now replaced with hope.  
  
"Touch my skin Rogue and I'll concentrate on not allowing yer powers to absorb me by using my healin factor." Rogue hesitates and touching Logan's skin at first, but then she takes her hands and places each hand on his face's cheeks. At first Rogue absorbed him but then she stopped absorbing him. Rogue lets go of him. Her eyes are wide open and she is overcome with great emotions.  
  
"Ah... Ah touched you! AH REALLY TOUCHED YOU!!!" Rogue jumps to hug Logan, her hands on his cheeks, then they look at each other eye to eye. They put their lips together and kiss while their are being watched by a figure in the control room with red glowing eyes and now a broken heart.  
  
*************************************************************  
To Be continued...  
*************************************************************  



	2. Chapter 2

Betrayal Part 2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men and neither does Wolvie Gal but no matter how many times I tell her that she still  
won't believe me. Oh well.  
  
Authors notes: As I said before, this one is more interesting than the last one. So if you haven't read the first part of  
Betrayal yet then read it or you'll be veryyyyyyy lost.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Rogue and Logan were deep into their kiss when Logan heard something. He interrupted the kiss and looked behind  
him.  
  
Rogue was wondering why he had interrupted it when she saw the man that she had supposedly loved. His face didn't  
look the same though. He looked more hurt and angry than his usually charming and cheerful face. Rogue moved  
towards Remy knocking Logan out of the way but when she got outside of the danger room and into the control room.  
All that was left was a single red rose that was stepped on and left on the floor. Rogue lost it, fell on her knees and  
started to cry.  
  
Logan was still in the Danger Room thinking about what had just happened.  
  
'Oh shit. The cajun is gonna steal my freakin beer stash. OH shit. I helped Rogue out with her powers. OH SHIT. Rogue  
can only touch me cuz o my healin powers. OH SHIT!!! I JUST KISSED ROGUE!!!!!! WHAT THE FUCK WAS I THINKING?????  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Remy left the mansion as soon as he saw what had happened. He didn't know where he was going to go but all that he  
wanted was to get away from there and think things over. He was driving down a familiar road on his bike unknowing  
that, that familiar road was leading to New Orleans. Gambit kept on driving faster and faster until he was in the city.  
  
'What da? Ok..... Maybe next time I pay attention to where I am goin'. Boy dis place sure be lookin' familiar. Hey, Dat  
looks like de exact same coffee shop dat I used to go to all de time in New Orleans b'fore I was banished from de tiev's  
guild. Wait a sec. Merde !!! I am in New Orleans. I better be keepin' a low profile till I get out o'  
dis city. O' course after havin' some beers at de ol' bar dat I always went to wen I was havin troubles.'  
  
When Gambit parked his bike and left to go inside the bar he never noticed that he was being followed. Inside the bar,  
Gambit thought that he could just drain his problems away by drinking away and ignoring everyone else inside the  
building. Was he ever wrong. There are lots of troubled people in there. First a woman went up to him (40 or so) asking  
him if he wanted to have a really fun party at her house. Next a guy kept on trying to put up a fight with him. Then a tall  
blue haired woman (somewhere between 18 and 21) with sunglasses and blue lips came over to his booth and  
pretended that he wasn't even there.  
  
"Hey Mister! Gimme a beer fer me an' my friend here."  
  
"Chere, dat is not necessary cuz I be a leavin now. Aur revoir." Remy goes to stand up and pay the bartender when the  
mystery woman started speaking.  
  
"Oh really Remy Lebeau?" Remy looks at her then sits backs down and starts talking more quietly so as not to let any  
unwanted strangers haring their conversation.  
  
"How did you know my name?"  
  
"I know a lotta things. I also know dat you were banished from here and dat you are a mutant who works wit de  
X-men."  
  
"How did you find out 'bout me?"  
  
"Listen hon, I am leavin now and you are welcome ta come wit me or you can just leave but I ain't gonna say anyting  
else cuz it ain't safe here. So you are either coming wit me or not."  
  
"I'll come." When the mystery woman and Gambit went outside she led him to the back alley. Gambit Didn't see it  
coming. While they were walking she kneed him right in the balls and kicked his head so hard that he did a flip in the air  
landing on his stomach. He brought out his cards and started charging them up. He quickly rose to his feat and started  
throwing the cards at the woman.  
  
She had dodged the cards rather easily however she did not like all the noise that Gambit was making. That would surly  
attract unwanted attention. Knowing that she had very little time now before company came she took a small ball like  
object, threw it on the ground, and it created a portal in it.   
  
Gambit had no idea what the hell was going on. All that he knew was that he was being attacked and was going to be  
taken somewhere that he did not want to go. Gambit suddenly blacked out when a blue lightening like energy exploded  
from the woman, electrocuting him, and she started carrying his body into the portal.  
  
*****************************************************************  
Two Days Later  
*****************************************************************  
  
Gambit opened his eyes and saw nothing but a tiny white light that was up above him, causing only Gambit to be seen  
on a surgery table strapped down, TIGHT! Every time Gambit tried to wiggle himself free, he stopped himself because  
the pain was too much. His head hurt so bad.  
  
'What de hell happened? All dat I remember is drinkin in dis bar when dis woman came and.... oh... now I remember. My  
ass was kicked by a 19 or so year old chere. I be so happy dat Logan or Cyclops were dere to see dat.'  
  
"Good Morning Remy. You sure wuz out for a long time. I guess Misery musta beet the crap otta ya that night." The  
words pounded on Gambit's ears making Gambit wish that he was deaf or still unconscious.   
  
"Who da 'ell are you?"  
  
"I won't bother with names right now. But I betcha you know my bosses name."  
  
"Well den, what is your bosses name?"  
  
"Mr. Sinister. Remember me Remy?" Remy suddenly felt like someone had just punched him in the stomach HARD, when  
he heard that familiar slimy voice.  
  
"What do want!!"  
  
"Temper, Temper. He must be feeling bad because Misery had beaten him up. Don't worry Gambit She was trained as an  
assassin when she was younger, brought back in time and then trained as a marauder at the mere age of 17. 7 in her  
time.. She should be around 9 years old in this time but instead she is 19."  
  
"Why don't you stop tellin Gambit bout me all right Sinister, and turn on some freakin lights cuz I keep on bumping inta  
things." The lights go on and Remy's headache goes from bad too worse. He looks around and see's Sinister, the  
marauders, and the new recruit, Misery, the woman that he had fought with a couple nights ago.  
  
"Well I must simply be going now because I have other matters to attend to. Misery, Stay here on guard." The  
Marauders and Sinister exit out of the room while Misery goes walks by to the computer and starts typing.  
  
"Chere, why would you even want to become a Marauder at dis age? Your gonna get yourself killed sooner or later."  
  
"Do me a favor and SHUT UP!!!"  
  
"Now chere is it dat time of de month for you?"  
  
"Listen you shut the fuck up right now or so help me I will kill you right now and on de spot."  
  
"Sorrrrrry." 5 minutes later.  
  
"So you were an assassin when you were little huh? Were you wit de assassin's guild?" Misery looked up from the  
computer screen, stood up, and walked towards Gambit.  
  
"How do you know bout de assassin's guild?"  
  
"Well I was part o de tieves guild, I thought dat you knew everything about me."  
  
"Almost everything. Tell me do you know a man who is married to Belladonna cuz he was in de tieves guild."  
  
"Oui chere. Cuz dat man be me."  
  
"oh shit."  
  
"What chere?"  
  
"Well its' just dat your my, wait a sec... your my prisoner. SO SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Misery walks back to the  
computer, sits down, and starts typing.  
  
"Non, chere, I want to know why you are so interested in dat."  
  
"sigh. Guess I might as well tell you know but it still won't change anyting cuz I still am gonna kill you but... you see. My  
mother's name is Belladonna and my father is... well... its you. My mom kept me a secret from you an when I was 7 my  
mom sent me away wit Sinister cuz she didn't want me no more."  
  
"Well I can't exactly say dat I was ready for dat."  
  
  
  
"Dere's my signal to begin trying to find out some information about de X-men. So, Remy, tell me about dere  
weaknesses."  
  
"Wolverine's weakness is fighting while Beast's weakness is in de smarts area."  
  
  
  
"Ya lied ta me Remy." Misery takes out a blade that was hidden in her long boots, walks up to Remy, and stabs it right in  
the middle of his right hand. Gambit bites down on his lips hard to prevent hi from screaming and showing her that he is  
weak. He had felt pain before but never like this. Every time he moved his hand a sharp pain would run up his spine and  
into his brain.  
  
"Now I am gonna leave dat knife for a long time, you shoulda told me de truth."  
  
"You know what chere. I never thought dat in a million years I would say dis to my own kid but... FUCK YOU." Misery  
smiled for the first time, realizing that he was in a lot of pain. She enjoyed this kind of stuff and walked back over to her  
computer.  
  
*****************************************************************  
To be continued...  
***************************************************************** 


	3. Chapter 3

Betrayal Part 3  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men although sometimes Wolvie Gal and I pretend that we do.  
  
Authors notes: I am so sorry that I haven't posted up this part of the story sooner. I have been busy, but now I am not  
so I can work on finishing this story. : D  
**************************************************************************************  
Rogue was up in the air, flying around and looking for Gambit. She went everywhere except New Orleans. When she  
reached the city, she landed on her feet and walked around, hoping to find some sign that Gambit was there. It has  
been two days since she has seen him. She was worried and out of ideas on where to look for him.  
  
'Ah am such an idiot. Ah can't believe ah did that to Remy. I love him, not Logan. Ah just hope he will take me back. Who  
the hell am ah kidding? Ah wouldn't even take me back.' She sighs and walks by a newspaper stand. She glanced over  
at it then kept on walking but stopped when something caught her eye. It was the headline of a paper. She picked up  
the paper and it read: "POLICE INVESTIGATION ON THE EXPLOSIONS FOUND AT THE BACK ALLY OF AL'S BAR MIGHT BE  
BECAUSE OF A MUTANT" She dropped the paper and one word came across her mind 'Remy'. She then ran to the location  
of Al's bar.  
**************************************************************************************  
Misery was standing beside a broken computer and was looking rather frustrated.  
  
"HOPE YOUR HAPPY!!!!!!!!!! YOU LIED TO ME SO MUCH THAT YOU BROKE THE FREAKING COMPUTER!!!!!!!!!!" Gambit  
forces himself not to laugh at this but instead smiles.  
  
"Poor, Chere." Gambit says sarcastically towards Misery. Misery glares at Gambit trying to refrain herself from taking the  
blade in her hands and slitting Gambit's throat.  
  
"Shut the fuck up." She then grins evilly towards Gambit.  
  
"Since you refuse to tell us information to help get rid of the x-men, we will have to recreate you."  
  
"Dere's no fucking way dat you are getting me to go onto your side." Misery goes over to some shelves underneath the  
computer and pulls out a needle and tube. She stabs the needle in the tube and pulls out the needle making it take in  
the liquids inside the tube. She goes up to Gambit and holds the needle inches away from Gambits forearm.  
  
"Who said that you had a choice" Misery smiles happily and shoves the needle under Gambit's skin, pushing down on  
the needle forcing the liquids into Gambit's arm. Gambit grits his teeth, holding himself back from screaming a string of  
French swears at Misery. Misery pulls out the needle and just before Gambit passes out, she looks over him.  
  
"See you on the other side, Daddy" She then smiles and winks at him. Gambit passes out.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
When Gambit wakes up, he is in the parking lot near Al's bar and is lying down beside his bike. He gets up a little  
confused. His head hurt like hell. He wanted to know what the fuck Misery had done to him when he was passed out  
and what she meant by 'See you on the other side' and 'We will have to recreate you'. Gambit then gets up slowly,  
leaning on his bike for support. His vision starts to clear up and he climbs onto his bike. There is a sudden scream of  
"REMY AH FOUND YOU!!!!!!". Gambit raises his eyebrow and turns around to see Rogue flying towards him at top speed.  
  
"Dis is gonna hurt" Rogue tackles him to the ground playfully.  
  
"REMY AH AM SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU! AH AM SO SORRY ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED WITH WOLVERINE AND AH! AH LOVE YOU  
NOT HIM! YOU!" She kisses him on the cheek, since she now knows how to control her powers. Gambit, suddenly, gets  
up and pushes Rogue off of him.  
  
"Get de Fuck off of me slut." Gambit stands up dusting himself off. Rogue is still on the ground but is looking up at him.  
  
"Remy ah didn't mean......." Gambit then backhands her in the face, causing Rogue to fall to the ground. She puts her  
hand on where he backhanded her and she looks back up at him. Rogue gets up and looks at Gambit trying hard not to  
cry at Gambit's sudden attitude change.  
  
"Shut de fuck up bitch. I have heard enough of your whiny ass behavior. I won't need to hear anymore though." Gambit  
looks at Rogue in the eye and smiles evilly. He takes out a deck of cards and charges them up. Rogue's eyes widen in  
horror when Gambit starts throwing them at her, making them give off full explosions. Rogue dodges all the cards by  
flying high up in the air. She looks down at Gambit.  
  
"What happened to you Remy?"  
  
"I learned de truth about you dats all. You no rogue, how you always go around and fuck other guys and giving me dis  
bullshit excuse that 'MAH POWERS WILL KILL YOU, REMY! SO DON'T TOUCH ME!' while I saw you control your powers  
perfectly fine while kissing Logan." Rogues eyes fill up in tears.  
  
"Remy......" Gambit takes out his metal staff and flips into the air. He smashes the staff against Rogue's skull. Rogue  
then falls to the ground while Gambit gets on his bike and rides off, running over Rogue's body.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
A few minutes later while Gambit is on the road he wonders why he did what he did to Rogue. His head started burning  
up like a bad ass headache. He tries to ignore it but pulls over to the side of the road because of the pain. Gambit just  
sits there on his bike waiting for his headache to stop. He keeps on thinking about Rogue. He wants to turn around right  
then and there and ride back to make sure that Rogue was alive but something was making him stay. Gambit then hears  
this voice in his head and he starts to think that he has gone insane.  
  
"Merde, first I hit Rogue, now I hear a voice in my head." The voice in his head then tells him:  
  
The voice then laughs.  
  
"MISERY!!!!!!!!! U FUCKING BITCH WUT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!!!!!!" misery's voice can b heard laughing even  
more.  
  
  
**************************************************************************************  
PUHLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
PUHLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
IM BEGGING YOU!!  
*gives puppy dog eyes* 


	4. Chapter 4

Betrayal Part 4  
  
**************************************************************************************  
Disclaimer: We do not own the X-men but at least we own Misery :)  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Rogue opens her eyes but quickly shuts them not liking how bright it was outside. Her head hurt and so did her hip. She  
raises her hand towards her head to see if anything was wrong with it. As her hand touched her forehead she pulled it  
away shocked by the feeling of a warm thick liquid. She opens her eyes and gets up slowly, not wanting to make her  
headache worse. She looks down at her hand and sees blood.  
  
'How can ah be bleeding? Ah am vulnerable. How did this happen? Remy. How could he? Ah loved him an' he hurt me. Ah  
thought ah could trust him." Rogue fights back her tears with all her strength but unfortunately the tears escape.  
  
In the distance, she can hear a familiar sound. She looks up towards the source, uncertain on what she would see. Her  
heart lifts when she sees the blackbird. The doorway to the blackbird opens and Storm rushes out of it and over  
towards Rogue, shocked by the sight of her condition. She has never seen her friend look so tormented before,  
physically and emotionally.  
  
"By goddess Rogue, What happened?" Storm knelt down beside Rogue placing one arm on her shoulder lightly, careful  
of her head.  
  
"Remy, he actually hit me an' ah bled." Storm looked at Rogue, dismayed by her response. She wants to ask more  
questions but knows that it is best not to and to wait and ask when Rogue looks more happy.  
  
"Come child, Hank is in the blackbird and he will help you with your wounds." Rogue nods, agreeing, and floats off of the  
ground. Both Storm and her fly towards the blackbird doors.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
"MISERY, Y DE HELL ARE YOU DOING DIS TO ME!?!?!?!?" Gambit threw his fists up in the air with anger not caring about  
what onlookers, on the road, would think. Gambit paced back and forth beside his bike, his eyes scanning over the area,  
constantly, hoping to find Misery.  
  
'Remy, stop looking. You're wasting your time. I am currently in your mind, controlling you like a player in a video game.  
Poor Rogue. She looked pretty upset about YOU hurting her.' Gambit puts his hands over his ears, hoping to drown out  
Misery's voice but frowns when discovering that it is pretty much, impossible.  
  
'Do you wanna have some fun? How bout I show you how well I control you.' Gambit almost yells his response, trying his  
best to surpress his anger.  
  
"I don't care"  
  
'How fond are you of the young mutant, Jubilee.' Gambit's blood turns cold and stops pacing.  
  
"Non."  
  
"I believe the correct answer is Oui, as in WE will kill Jubilee and YOU will take the blame." Before Gambit could retort  
Misery's response he finds himself climbing back onto his bike. He loses control of his body and soon realizes that he is  
now forced to watch Misery control him.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
2 Days Later  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Jubilee skated in the driveway of Xavier's School of Gifted Youngsters. She showed off all of her tricks whenever  
someone came by but when she saw them leave, she would go back to skating normally.  
  
'I wonder if I can do a flip while skating. Now that would make an AWESOME trick to show.' She smiled to herself at this  
thought so she quickly skated to one end of the driveway and stopped. She started skating again with an extreme  
amount of speed. When she was in the middle of the driveway she felt comfortable enough to accomplish this trick. She  
jumped into the air and quickly threw her weight so she could flip. She was so certain that she would make it, but she  
didn't. She sighed unhappily but stayed sprawled across the driveway seeing how she was too sore to move.  
  
'So much for that idea. Who's that?' She seen dust rising in the distance, along the road leading to the academy. She  
got up onto her skates, forgetting about her painful experience. She smiled with joy when she recognized the vehicle.  
  
"GAMBIT!" She cheerfully skated towards the gates of the academy, hoping to meet Gambit as fast as she could. When  
jubilee was 20 yards away from Gambit, she stopped skating and waited on the side of the road for him. Gambit kept up  
his speed. Jubilee did not worry though she thought that he was just playing along and was going to stop. He didn't. He  
put his hand out, keeping the bike steady with the other and tore Jubilee off of the ground that she was on.  
  
"GAMBIT! WUT ARE YA DOIN!?!?!?!?" Jubilee wanted to scream more at him but didn't. Not when she saw the look in his  
eyes. He looked like a crazed maniac wanting nothing more but to destroy everything and everyone in sight.  
  
He quickly drives out of the academy, not wanting to attract attention. Jubilee struggles to get out of his grasp, but  
cannot. He reaches his hand on her neck while her legs are dangling in the air on the other side of him. He pushes his  
hand down, on her neck, forcing her head down onto the road. He speeds up and gravel starts hitting Jubilee in the  
head but she cannot get any words or noises out of her throat to convince Gambit out of his little prank. He shoves  
down on her neck harder than before, choking her, but she refuses to move her head back anymore as it is dangerously  
coming close to scrapping against the road. Gambit gives one final shove and her head hits the road. Blood flies up in  
the air and hits Gambit in the face as he drives. When he hears a snap he slows his bike down until it stops completely.  
He looks down at Jubilee. Her neck was snapped.  
  
"Jubilee..... merde.... I am so sorry Jubilee." Misery's cackle echos in his head as he holds the motionless and now dead  
Jubilation Lee.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
Well that was the first time I wrote up someone being murdered. Sorry if it wasn't great quality. Please review :)  
************************************************************************************** 


	5. Chapter 5

Gambit grits his teeth, looking down at his little friend's motionless body. His gut twists in knots, while his head pounds with anger. He closes his eyes tightly, hoping that it's all a dream, only to realize how real this situation is when he opens them again.  
  
'My, my. Look at what you done. First Rogue and now, Jubilation Lee.' Misery's voice echo's in Gambit's head. Gambit ignores her. He is still shocked at how he... no... correction... his lovely daughter... Misery killed Jubilee. Gambit pulls the dead teenager up close to himself and hugs her, silently weeping.  
  
'Oh, boohoo. Who really cared 'bout her? The world is relieved of another pest.' All of the anger that was slowly building up inside Gambit was urging to be released, but he would force it down not wanting Misery to get the best of him. In the distance, He sees a cloud of dust racing along the gravel road. Taking a while to adjust from the shock, Gambit soon realizes that it's a vehicle approaching him.  
  
'Show-time, Remy, lets put on our best face, non?' Misery chimes happily in his head.  
  
Before Gambit could respond, he feels the corner of his mouth turning up, forming his usual half smile, but quickly turns into a light frown. He gets up off of his bike, kicking down the kickstand, and takes Jubilee in his arms. He's seen this vehicle before. The gray Benz approaching was Kitty Pryde's.  
  
Kitty Pryde was just coming home from a hard days shopping. Turning up the volume to the radio she sing along with it softly. When she looks back up, she hits her brakes immediately. Her Benz stops inches away from Gambit. Taking a moment to catch her breath, she climbs out of the vehicle. Slamming the door, hard, she prepares to yell at the man before her, stopping herself at realization of whom is in front of her. Remy Lebeau holding Jubilee's body.  
  
"Oh. My. God. What happened to her Remy? Is she gonna be alright?" Kitty rushes over to his side, looking down at the young girl.  
  
"I don' know, Chere. I came across her like dis." Kitty looks up at the young mutant's face and sees his frown deepen. Kitty reaches a hand up to Jubilee's neck, placing her index and middle finger along the vein; she waits for a pulse. It never came. Kitty breath gets caught up in her throat and starts gasping for air, she feels her legs buckle under her and fall onto the ground. Tears reach her eyes and fall down her cheeks. She could not believe that this young girl is dead, the one so full of life, so full of spirit, so full of... of hope. Gambit knees to the ground and sets jubilee softly onto the ground before himself and Kitty. Looking over at the weeping woman, he places his arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace.  
  
"I... I... I just can't... believe that she is gone. What are we going to say to the others? She was like a sister to me." At this, Kitty weeps harder than before, unable to control herself.  
  
"Whoever did dis, Chere, will pay." Feeling Kitty nod her head against his chest, he reaches into his trench coat, pulling out an ace of hearts. Pleased that he was unnoticed by Kitty, he places his hand back to its original place on Kitty's back. He silently charges up the card and slips it down her shirt, carefully.  
  
"I'm going to scan de area to find some evidence." Gambit rises up to his feet as Kitty wipes her tears onto the sleeve of her shirt.  
  
"I'm coming too." Kitty rises beside Gambit, looking at him with red swollen eyes.  
  
"Non, Stay wit Jubilee."  
  
"But..." Gambit raises his hand, silencing her responses. She watches him walk away from her and into the ditch. She feels her tears slowly coming back into her eyes. Feeling her back itch, she reaches her hand behind herself and pulls out a glowing ace of hearts. She snaps her head back up at Gambit and sees him waving to her in the distance.  
  
"Gambit? You did..." Kitty never did finish her sentence.  
  
To be continued...  
  
**************************************************************************************  
I would like to say thank you to RogueChere (you'll find out why Logan ran away in later chapters) Drew Remington, Mara Kraus, RoGue Of B3K, BJ, Girl of Green, and Cykefan for reviewing :) It means a LOT to me.  
  
~*~GAMBIT~*~GAL~*~ 


	6. Chapter 6

'Dis is fucking bullshit! Why are you making me kill my friends!' Gambit screamed in his head. The only response he got was a cackle. Gritting his teeth at her he slowly walked up to the ruined road. All that was there was the smoldering ground. No Kitty. He tightly closed his eyes shut and reopened them hoping that it was a dream. It wasn't. Silently, Gambit wondered who else he was going to be forced to go after.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~At the Mansion~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Has anyone received any word from Gambit, Rogue, Jubilee, and Kitty? They have been missing for a week now." Jean asked the group, concern filled her voice. The professor and herself had tried their hardest to find the four but each attempt ended in failure.

Wolverine never did share what had happened between himself and Rogue. He didn't feel that it was their damn business but there could possibly be a connection. Kitty and Jubilee were special to Logan. They were like daughters to him and now they suddenly disappeared. He had one kiss with Rogue and now she disappeared. Gambit had obviously witnessed what had happened and had left, not a big mystery there. Or perhaps the thief knew what was going on.

Logan walked out of the room but ended up being stopped by Scott.

"And where do you think you're going? Your fellow X-men are missing and they could possibly be dead." Cyclops bitterly asked Logan he was clearly frustrated with not knowing where certain members of his team were.

"None of your concern, bub." Logan stated and walked out of the room. He had a plan and that was to find Gambit. He had a sneaking suspicion that Lebeau knew what was going on.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~In the City~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gambit had walked all the way to the city, never really caring about the rain that had been pounding on his skin. He hated being used as a puppet for Sinister. And he hated being confused about him having a daughter.

Gambit ducked into an abandoned alley hoped to be able to catch up on much needed rest unnoticed, unseen. His hope didn't last long when he heard a car door slam and someone scream out his name. Cursing, he turned around to find the red haired, green eyed, Jean Grey.

"Oui?" he asked as if he were bored.

"Where have you been, Remy!?!?!? Everyone has been searching for you, Rogue, Jubilee, and Kitty! They went missing too!" Jean practically screamed, partly worried and partly relieved.

Gambit went to respond to Jean but his body was taken over again. 'FUCK!' Gambit screamed in his head.

"Don't worry, chere. You'll find dem soon." Gambit said, standing up and pulling Jean into a hug.

"How can you be so sure?" Jean mumbled into his chest, tears forming into her eyes.

"Déjà vu." Gambit mumbled.

"What?" Jean asked puling away from him slightly.

"Déjà vu. You see, chere, you be just like Kitty cause when I…" Gambit was interrupted by Scott.

"Jean!?!? Is it him!?!? Is it Gambit!?!?" Scott called and soon came into view.

"Dis was not part of de plan. Oh well dis should be funny."

"Huh? What are you talking about Remy?" Jean asked Gambit, cautiously pulling out of his hug and backing away from Gambit.

Gambit half smiled and simply said, "De ideal couple's death o'corse."

Jean, by now was fully backed away from Gambit and was pressed up against her husband's chest.

"Gambit what are you playing at?" Scott asked reaching his hand up to his visor, getting ready to shoot him at any moment.

Gambit reached a finger up to his mouth and said "Shhhhhhh, you wreckin' de moment." And with that Gambit winked.

Jean, slightly, cocked her head to the side by Gambit's maneuver. This was not the Gambit that she remembered. Trying to understand what Gambit was thinking she tried to telepathically enter his mind, but soon realized that Gambit had put up mental blocks against all telepaths

"Au revoir, Scott." Gambit said waving his hand at him slightly and then snapped his fingers.

Jean flew forward as she heard a small explosion and her husband's horrified screams of agony. Soon as she regained feeling in her body and recovered from the shock of the explosion, she stood up and turned around. She tried to force out a scream but couldn't. She tried to move but found herself paralyzed. She now discovered where the explosion had occurred and she now discovered the change in her fellow x-man, Gambit. Before Jean, laid the body of Scott Summers. His face and visor were gone, all you could of his used to be handsome face was a scull, still smoldering from the explosion. Jean was horrified. She felt sick. Unable to control the bile rising up to her mouth, she hunched over and threw up.

Gambit went over to Scott's scull, making sure only his gloves touched so as not to burn himself, and snapped it off of the now limp body. Gambit chuckled as he walked over to Jean. Placing one hand at the top of the scull and the other at the jaw, he pretended to turn it into a puppet.

"You sick BASTARD!" Jean screamed at Gambit.

Gambit pretended to be insulted. "Chere I am as shocked about dis situation as you are, right Scotty?" Gambit asked Scott's skull, making the scull nod in his hands. "See! He be shocked too!"

"GOD DAMN REMY! I KNOW YOU CAN MAKE OBJECTS EXPLODE WITH YOUR EYES!" Jean yelled, tears welling up at her eyes.

Gambit went over to Jean and gave her puppy dog eyes. Then he took Scott's scull and made it move with his words in order to make it look like it was the scull talking, "I'm sorry Jean. Gambit and I are just messing with your… HEAD! HAHAHAHAHA! Get it? Head? HAHA! And I am a head! HAHAHA!"

Jean was disgusted and now pissed off. She had enough. She was going to kill Gambit, she didn't care what the consequences were. He was going to die and she was going to make sure of it.

Telekinetically, she thrown the young thief against the side alley wall, hard, but not hard enough to kill him.

"Bad move, Jean, cause now I be pissed." Gambit said and snapped his fingers. He watched in delight as Jean's chest and back exploded.

"I said it was Déjà vu because Kitty hugged me, you hugged me, I slipped a card in her shirt, I slipped a card in your shirt, and both of you went BOOM!" Gambit said to the scrambled insides of Jean Grey. Throwing Scott's scull at her body, he walked away, whistling a tune.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I would like to say thank-you to

Kashki (Glad you think its cool ^_^)

Lucky439 (LOL, Glad to see you support my idea of her dying!)

V (Your very welcome, Thank You for reviewing!)

Lady Bethia (Indeed, A girl does need to read a story about killing ^_^ or in my case, write one)

K (Thank you soooo much for pointing that out to me. I never realized that I did that until now! I'm trying to break that nasty habit ^_^)

Thanks for Reviewing!


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh freakin' shit." Was all that Logan could say about the sight before him. For once in his life, he was disgusted because of something that he had done, but by something done by another.

His sharp eyes scanned the back alley. Blood coated the walls as if it were paint. Scott's body lay sprawled across the concrete, limp, motionless, and headless. He cocked his head to the side slightly, wondering where the skull was. His curiosity ended when he saw a small white object in the middle of what appeared to be a body. Yes it was a body, Wolverine decided upon seeing what were barely recognized as legs, sticking out of the bloody lump of meat.

Logan allowed a growl to escape from his lips. He sniffed the air hoping to discover the culprit. The strong sent of death was all that he could smell. That and burnt flesh. He had smelt this once before, but forced the memories of his past away, not wanting to relive past events.

It didn't take much for Logan to realize whose body was the bloody lump of meat. She was the only person who went with Scott on a search to find Gambit, Rogue, Jubilee, and Kitty. Jean Grey. Anger took over Logan's body and he released a long and mournful howl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"FUCK YOU MISERY!" Gambit screamed aloud, ignoring the strange looks that he was receiving from people walking past him. Mothers covered their children's ears as Gambit stormed by them muttering curses.

"Do you have a problem, young man!?!? How dare you say such foul language with children around!?!?!?" A mother practically yelled at Remy, face going slightly red with rage and hands still covering her eight-year-old son's ears.

Gambit's only reply was stretching his middle finger up into her face and storming away, leaving the woman shocked.

'Temper, temper.' Misery's voice scolded in Gambit's head.

"SHUT UP!" Gambit yelled, again receiving odd looks.

'My you look foolish. I do say, I am having a rather entertaining day today. Don't you think so?' Misery asked.

Gambit's response was a growl accompanied with a snarl.

'No longer talkative? Too bad! I was rather enjoying your outbursts. Well now, lets see who is next on our list? Hmmmmmm. Oh that's right, Beast.' Misery's voice said, with a corrupt tone to it.

Gambit gritted his teeth together, trying to ignore her. He was not going to let her get to him. That's what she was trying to do to him he thought.

'Why do you even bother struggling, Gambit? There is no way out.' Misery said.

Gambit's eyes lighted up as a thought came to him, "Oh yes there is."

'WHAT!?!?!? NO! YOU WOULDN'T DARE!' Misery yelped in his head.

Gambit chuckled at her foolishness and replied, "Yes I would." With that, Remy walked over to an abandoned building. He busted down the boards blocking anyone's approach to the barren window and stepped inside. There he took out a small knife that he kept hidden in his sleeve, incase his powers were knocked out and he was against a stronger opponent.

"I figured out how you can control me, chere. Sinister has put something in my brain dat allows you to control me whenever a fellow X-man is near by. Dis allows you to kill dem. But it would be too much pressure on my head if he had the little device programmed fully, to allow you to control me for every hour of every day. I would end up being killed and dats de last ting dat you guys want. Oui, chere, dere is a way out o' dis, and I intend to take it before anyone else is killed." Gambit explained to Misery, a smile creeping to his face as he heard her gasp.

'De bad ting is, I gotta do dis! I don't want anyone else getting hurt. No more loved ones dying. No more pain, for them or myself. Sinister won de round but not de battle. Dat pleasant victory goes to moi.' Gambit thought to himself.

Bringing the small blade to his neck he smiles again at Misery threats to kill the rest of the X-men if he goes through with this. He knows that the X-men would have a better chance of expecting an attack from Misery, a Marauder, than from himself, an X-man.

Feeling the cool metal press up against his throat he closes his eyes.

"Au revoir, Rogue. Chere, I truly do love you. I'm sorry for hurting you. I hope dat you find love wit Logan seeing how you can touch him." Sadness swept through Gambit at this thought. Even if he stayed alive, why would she even want to stay with him? She can touch Logan. Not him. This cut deep into his soul, thinking about Logan with Rogue, together, laughing, and touching. 

Pressing the blade against his neck he feels the warm liquid slowly seep out of his wound. 'Dis is it.' He thought to himself. He pressed against his throat with the blade, hard, waiting for darkness to claim him. It never came. Nor had he pressed the blade into his throat. He was just standing there, motionless, Blade still pressed up against his throat.

Gambit's blood turned cold as Misery controlled his body. Making it release the blade and allowing it to fall onto the floor.

About to question what was going on he hears Misery say, 'Guess what, Remy? I have control over your body. And you know what that means, don't you? A fellow X-man is nearby.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A thanks goes out to Rogue (You inspired me to write more ASAP! So I did ^_^, Thanks for reviewing!)


	8. Chapter 8

'Non...' Gambit thought to himself in disbelief. He started struggling against Misery's control over him but to no avail. She had control of him and wasn't going to give that up anytime soon.  
  
'Now which X-man do you believe it is? Heh, I hope it's Bishop! His smart ass attitude annoys me!' Misery rambled on inside Gambit's head.  
  
Just when Gambit felt his body start walking he felt hot metal scratch into his arm.  
  
'ARGH!' Misery screamed. Realizing that Misery was affected by whatever happened to Gambit in his body, he came up with a plan.  
  
"You know what pisses me off more than a killer? A traitor!" Said a husky voice.  
  
Misery forced Gambit's body to turn around so she could see the face of her new opponent. She gasped when she saw it was the Wolverine.  
  
'What's de matter chere?' Gambit thought to misery, "Too scared to fight Wolverine?"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Misery yelled out loud, causing Gambit's body to yell the same thing. Bad move on her part. This had only infuriated Logan.  
  
"Shut up? That's all you can freakin' say to me when you murder or teammates? Listen here, bub, no one can get away with killing those I hold dear and survive to tell the tale. I don't give a freakin' shit about who you are, you're dead!" Wolverine yelled, rushing towards gambit with his claws extended.  
  
'Shit.'  
  
'Not having as much fun as you thought you were having, non?' Gambit chuckled when he heard Misery growl at him.  
  
Forcing Gambit's body to flip out of the way, Misery made him through as many cards as he possibly could in the direction of the Wolverine. No matter how hard she tried, though, she was no match for a bloodthirsty Wolverine. She discovered this when Wolverine had Gambit's body pinned to the ground, a set of claws pressed up against his neck.  
  
"This ends here, bub." Growled Wolverine as he slashed Gambit's throat.  
  
'Gurk.' Was all Misery could say. When Wolverine took his claws out of Gambit's throat, Gambit could feel Misery's presence leaving him as she started to die.  
  
Wolverine just watched as Gambit's throat healed from his claws.  
  
"What the flamin' hell?"  
  
"Before you try and slash my throat again, listen to what I have to say." Gambit said, hoping that Logan wouldn't repeat the same rip-out-throat move that he had just performed.  
  
"Why the hell should I?" Wolverine snarled, bringing his claws back against Gambit's throat.  
  
Gambit then told Wolverine the whole story. How he met Misery, how she was able to control his body, and how he now has control over his body again. Wolverine would have killed him right after Gambit had spoken but, thanks to his animal senses, he was able to see he was telling the truth. Allowing Gambit to get up, the two men exited the building, heading towards the mansion in order to notify the other X-men of the current events.  
  
*************************************  
  
Present  
  
*************************************  
  
Logan sighed as he brushed a hand through his mane which he called hair. "I should have known that Misery had taken over my freakin' body when I saw Rogue. I should have stopped her."  
  
"Dere's a lot of what if's out dere Logan. Don't blame yourself, I know that once she gets control of you, the only way to stop her was to seriously harm her." Gambit reasured Logan.  
  
"I still can't believe that she was able to go inside my body, when I slashed your throat, and heal herself using my healing power."  
  
"I know, but at least Betsy was able to tear her mind into shreds when she found out dat you were under her control."  
  
"Yeah but it was still too late." Logan muttered more to himself then to Gambit.  
  
"It's not your fault, homme. Misery was de one who took control of your body at de hospital and she was de one that murdered Rogue."  
  
The only response that Gambit received was a sigh. After a moment of silence wolverine finally said, "I'm sorry about what happened before this whole incident. About me and Rogue..."  
  
"It's alright. C'mon, everybody else is looking for you. Let's go back to de mansion."  
  
Logan just nodded his head in defeat as he followed the Cajun.  
  
**********************  
  
The End  
  
About time to eh? LOL! Sorry I've been busy lately and for once I have a good reason why I haven't written for a while. I am moving to a different continent so I've been busy moving, but it's finished now! YAY! Sorry if it sucks but I'm just recovering from a massive case of writer's block. Have a great summer evybody and thanks for reading! 


End file.
